Betrayed
by I Have An Alter Ego
Summary: Sakura was reported dead on a long term mission. She's alive, and she's back. She heard things not to be heard. She heard words not to be said. Will they convince her or will she convince them? and where do her loyalities lie.
1. Prolouge

Hi There. This is like my first serious story that I have posted up here..

This is the Prolouge which will explain things in the later chapters. Well here we go.

Her icy eyes shook them as she gazed at them with hatred. Once upon a time, this would have been wonderful meeting, but this time, it wasn't.

Her long scarf blew in the wind as a chill went down their spines. Things between them would never be the same.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted a hint of hysteria in his voice, for this was not the first time he had the face one of his friends.

Sakura's now long pink hair fell in front of her face. She laughed a dark hysterical laugh, as she faced them. "It was because of Konoha." She smiled. Sakura ran her hand through her hand and sighed. "It's ironic."

Sasuke's eyes sharpened as he spoke to her, "What is ironic?"  
This question sent her laughing into a fit of laughter, but it was no longer her laugh. It was much more dark and sinister.

"Let me fill you in." she said as she began her tale.

_Tsunade had grief in her eyes as she spoke to Sakura. "I have a solo mission for you. It will take you away for at least five years. It is dangerous and you will face S-Class ranked ninja. Are you prepared to accept?" _

_Sakura's once smiling face was now had a quizzical look on her face. After a while Tsunade broke up the silence. "Listen if you aren't prepared to accept. I can always get a more prepared and experienced shinobi instead. So-"_

"_NO!" Sakura shouted as anger resonated from her being. "I accept."_

_Tsunade looked to Sakura with saddened eyes. She was hoping Sakura wouldn't accept in fear of not being strong enough, but she had accepted. _

_Sakura left the office, packed her things, said her quick goodbyes, and left with no regrets._

"I don't understand, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Her eyes saddened hardened and she glared at Naruto. In the blink of the eye, Sakura had disappeared from sight only to reappear next to Naruto. She punched him and sent him flying. Naruto slammed into a tree and broke it apart. For a moment, no one moved, they just listened to the sound of a tree crumbling. Right before Naruto almost dropped to the floor, Ino caught him.

"Why?" Ino said not even looking at Sakura.

Sakura's hard face softened. "Because they lied to me."


	2. Back from the Dead

(Don't ask about the Mary Sue name, it shall all be explained when you finish reading this chapter)

* * *

Shima walked into Konoha with a large cloak covering her features. A scarf hid all details of her face except for her green eyes. "My name is Shima Takahashi. I'm here on a visit a grave of my friends." The guard stationed at the gate of Konoha to know who came in and out nodded. "Thank you." She said quietly as she started off.

Shima sat down at Ichiraku. "Plain. Thank you." She said politely as Ayame took her order. Hinata sat down beside her and took her order. To make time go by faster, Hinata tried to chat with 'Shima.'

"Hello."

"Hi, Hinata-san."

"Shima-san! I didn't recognize you under the cloak. You do realize that it's summer right?"

"Yes. I just don't feel too well so I am keeping warm." She smiled behind her scarf.

"That makes sense. What brings you to Konoha, Shima-san?"

"I'm going to revive the dead."

"Don't you mean visit?"

Shima laughed. "No, I don't."

Hinata paused for a second before both of their food came. It was silent until the end of their meal. As Shima got up she waved goodbye to Hinata and walked off.

'Shima-san?' Hinata thought as she got up politely and walked away, her mind full of questions. 'Last time Shima came it was the day of Sakura's funeral. I wonder what's she's going to do?'

* * *

Shima had been sitting at her own grave for hours. It was close to sunrise now. She lifted her cloak off to reveal long pink hair and striking green eyes and a red Konoha headband holding her bangs back. "It's very funny. My grave says here lies Haruno Sakura, comrade and friend. Nothing about being a ninja they might as well should have just put nuisance right on it. Plus they don't have a body down there, well at least not the right one that is." She started to laugh. Her light airy laugh was whisked away by the summer breeze. Her eyes scanned the area and then she disappeared.

Out from the bushes came a blond hair blue eyed ninja named Naruto. "Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Sakura with cloak currently back on was standing right on top of Hokage tower. She looked out to the place she once called home. "It seems only like yesterday." She laughed once again. "Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing up so early. Have a mission or something?" Sakura turned around to face her old teammates and friends. "Something wrong?"

"Sakura…" Ino whispered.

"You're all just in time." Sakura said as she lifted the hood of the cloak down and untied her headband.

"You're alive Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he went closer to her.

Sakura jumped back a little and now held her headband. "I never died."

"Just in time for what, Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"This." At that moment the sun rose and a beautiful sunrise sparkled over Konoha. Sakura took this moment and opened her cloak and threw her headband into the sky. She disappeared for a moment and you could hear metal against the headband. "There it's done." Sakura said as she reappeared behind them and ran off into the forest. Without even thinking the four of them followed her.

* * *

About an hour later, Hinata was taking a walk around Konoha until something caught her eye. She walked over to it, and picked it up. "A leaf headband?" Hinata said as she examined it. There was a couple of slash marks on it and the marks resembled a petal of a cherry blossom. She flipped it over and saw a message sown into it.

'Me who has no memories

knew them all so not.

They still lived within waiting

To bloom like a cherry blossom.'

Hinata wondered what this meant and went to Tsunade immediately.

"Hokage-sama! I'm sorry to wake you up so early but I found a headband that was slashed and a poem on the back. I can't decipher it. Can you, Hokage-sama?" Hinata said as she barged into the Hokage's office.

"Huh?" Tsunade said groggily. "Why wake me for such a trivial thing? But since I'm up let me see it." Hinata handed the headband to Tsunade. Tsunade read it over once and immediately said, "Sakura is alive."

"What?"

"Sakura is alive. 'me who has no memories' refers to the name Shima. When it said, 'knew they all so not' meaning that Shima had her memories meaning a falsely give game. 'waiting to bloom like a cherry blossom.' Translates into waiting for Sakura to bloom meaning waiting for Sakura to come back."

Hinata just stood there.

"You are to tell no one, got that?" Hinata nodded. "This isn't confirmed yet." Tsunade didn't believe herself, she knew her own apprentices handiwork anywhere but she didn't want to believe it. 'Sakura was alive all this time, and when we finally realize that, she leaves Konoha.' Hinata decided to leave while Tsunade tried to organize her own thoughts.

* * *

Yeah well this is the chapter. I finally wrote it out… I find it horrible. So please give me your honest opinion on this. I think it is really bad… Anywho, Did you think I was going to turn this into a Mary Sue fic? Heck no! Anywho.. I suck at descriptive writing.. can I at least have one review? I already have the third chapter typed up. So if I get at least one review I probably will put that one up! HELP ME!! 


	3. Illusion

hahah I finally put up the third chapter.. i've had it a long time... it's funny...

* * *

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Her long pink hair flew wildly as she ran through the forest floor. She seemed more alive more free than ever before. They screamed her name trying to bring her back within the village gates. 'Never.' She thought to herself as she sped up at the mentioning of her name. The group continued to run after her though they realized soon dawn would come and they would have to return to the village. As if having the same exact thought at the same time, she taunted them. "Shouldn't you go back? You're running out of time."

"Not without you!" Naruto shouted in response. She merely laughed once again before stopping about ten feet in front of them. Looking over her shoulder, she spoke.

"You just don't get it." Her voice sounded grave and sad. The very sound of it made their hearts feel heavy. "I'm never going back to a hypocritical village." She pushed back a stray stand of hair behind her ear. Her bangs without her headband to pull them back had fallen in front of her forehead and part of her eyes. "So don't waste your breath. Now go back to Konoha and get a proper team to try and bring me back." Suddenly she transformed into a puddle of water. The four of them stood speechless.

'Were we really so in shock that we couldn't detect a water clone, this whole time?' Ino thought with a horror struck face. "Was she ever here?" Her voice cracked probably from the shock.

"…" No one made a sound. They all just stood in silence.

* * *

"Shima-san?" Hinata said as she looked at the girl with brown hair and bright green eyes staring straight at her.

"Hello Hinata-san, why are you awake so early?"

"I could say the same about you." The two laughed lightly.

"Well, while visiting the grave I really lost track of time… before I knew it. It was practically morning." Hinata smiled warmly at Shima.

"Come back to my place. I'll fix you something to eat. The wave country is pretty far from here." Shima just looked at her feet. "I insist."

"Alright." The two walked to the Hyuuga estate and entered.

* * *

About ten minutes later in through the village gates, a group of four depressed people walked in. "I'll report to the Hokage." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to Ichiraku's and hoped they were open. Surprisingly enough they were. Ino walked to Sakura's old house still unoccupied and entered. Tears started to emerge as she slowly made her way to Sakura's old room. As she opened the door she fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

"Thank you, Hinata-san." Shima said as she eat the food. "Now it's your turn to explain why you were up so late."

Hinata laughed lightly and smiled. "Well to be honest, I go for midnight walks a lot. It calms me." She paused and cleared her throat as if she was somewhat nervous. "Just outside of the Hokage tower was a headband. It was from Konoha and has scratches on it. It was easy to recognize who wore this headband, no one else in our village ever wore a red head band. Just in case, I took it to the Hokage and she immediately identified whose it was." She gulped. "Sakura." Shima didn't seem all that surprised at all or if she was, it wasn't very good acting.

"Aa."

"I'm not sure what this means, and I don't want to hope…" Her voice trailed off.

"But you already do, don't you?" Shima said with these warm eyes. The kind of eyes that would belong to someone who experienced death and that wouldn't belong to a young woman like Shima. Hinata nodded solemnly as she was quietly noticing how strange Shima was acting. "I wonder what this revelation will do."

"I'm not sure…" Hinata said in such a quiet voice that she probably was talking to herself. Shima seemed strangely unphased. "Sakura was someone you knew right? You were at her funeral."

"Yes." She seemed to be somewhere other worldly than where she was. "I'm sorry I think I'm going to leave." Shima rose from her seat and picked up her dish and put it in the sink and cleaned it. "Thank you." Hinata nodded and Shima left with that.

'There isn't something right with Shima…' Hinata thought as she turned off the lights and went to her room.

* * *

As Shima finally exited the gates of Konoha, she pulled off her cloak and wig and fanned herself with her hand. "It's way too hot to wear this. It's way too hot… next time I send in two clones instead of myself and a clone." With that she ran deep into the forest. She emerged through a thick bunch of trees that hid from her view a small pool of water that looked like in an older time was the end of a waterfall. Taking off her clothes she jumped into the clear water. The cool water made her feel much better. After swimming for a while she went to the edge and leaned against it. "I have a good hour…" She closed her eyes and slowly went into a dreamlike state.

* * *

"Are you sure it was her?" Tsunade said in a grave voice.

"Positive."

"Gather a team. You can choose whoever you want. The limit is five. In an hour you leave."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he poofed out of the office.

"Sakura..."

* * *

hahah well I'd really appreciate a review. : 


End file.
